As usage of the Internet evolves, there has tended to be an increasing prevalence of high-data rate applications, such as streaming video. The ability of communications service providers to serve consumers with data-intensive content can be limited by variations in capacity and demand across the communications infrastructure. For example, at different times of day, communications service providers can seek to maintain a quality of service to their users via constrained network links, while contending with changes in amounts and types of content being requested, link qualities and capacities, numbers and locations of mobile devices in the network, etc. As more users desire to consume media while in transit (e.g., on mobile devices, like mobile phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, integrated media terminals, or other in-transport terminals; and/or in context of a car, airplane, bus, cruise ship, or other transport craft), it can be desirable to improve the media consumption experience for those users. For example, it can be desirable to maintain a high quality of media delivery to a large number of mobile devices via a constrained communications network.